dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charisma Mayol
Charisma Mayol is a human original character created by Mysti Queen. Charisma is a human girl who lives near the Capsule Corp house in the present timeline. Her father, Mino, is an engineer and scientist for Capsule Corp, while her mother, Kaylei, has always been a stay at home mom whilst working from home. Charisma’s name and her family name isn’t a pun, and it’s too late to change that. :( I guess the only pun here is that none of their names are puns! Her best friends from childhood are Trunks, Goten, and a fellow classmate named Misa Suna, all of which have helped shape her personality. Appearance Charisma is a human female of petite build and a light peach complexion hat petite. She’s relatively short at 5'2" when full grown. She mostly favors her mother in appearence sunny blonde hair, but takes on her father's wavy hair texture. Charisma’s fashion tends to change from time to time, though she wears blue quite often. As a child, she's normally seen sporting pigtails and pink and blue overalls. As a teen, she's usually seen in her high school uniform, consisting of a black skirt, black boots, and orange vest over a white dress shirt. Her hair is usually worn down although she styles it from time to time. Personality Charisma is a sweet, kind, friendly, and optimstic person, rarely seen without a smile on her face. She's extremely loyal to her loved ones and is willing to do anything to make them happy. Charisma always maintains a slightly air of innocence, even as adult, and is quite prude when it comes to discussing certain things. Charisma's hates being proved wrong or feeling alone, powerless, or decieved. Although generally easygoing, Charisma can prove to be quite stubborn and naive. She's also pretty sensitive and, though her laid back and friendly demeanor might point otherwise, she's not one who can easily forget a grudge. Having grown up with her two half-Saiyan best friends, Charisma's intention has always been to prove herself as being strong. As a child, this meant training with Goten and Trunks to try and match their power. As an teenager and an adult, this means for her to be able to stand up for herself. This mentality leads her to keep her problems and worries to herself as not to burden others and to prove that she can take care of herself, although this causes her more damage than good. Charisma is particularly close to Bulma, looking up to her almost as an aunt. Charisma's got a sisterly relationship with Misa as well. Goten and Charisma are also very much like siblings, teasing each other yet having each other's back no matter what. Charisma's relationshp with Trunks becomes more ambiguous to her as they grow up, however. Charisma has had a small crush on him since they were children, and although she pushed her feelings aside, those feelings always remained dormant in her up until high school. History Charisma was born in South City on October 3rd, Age 766. Her parents moved to West CIty a few months after her birth when her father, Mino, was hired to work as an engineer at Capsule Corp. The family moved across the street from the Capsule Corp house and Charisma grew up closely to the Brief family. Charisma began training with Trunks and Goten when she was around 4 years old. Mostly, her will for battle as a young child was motivated by her desire to be able to keep up with her friends rather than a real thirst for combat. At around age 7, at discovering that her friends could go Super Saiyan while she could not, Charisma's will for training began deterioating. By the time she began junior high, Charisma no longer felt much interest in training, and Trunks and Goten began losing interest in it as well. During second grade, Charisma met Misa Suna, who would later become her best friend as well as her only main female cohort. Although she was a tomboy as a child, Charisma began acting more girly due to Misa's influence. At age 7, Charisma took part in the World Martial Arts tournament. She came in third, having lost to Goten in the semi-finals. She took part once again during the tournament ten years later, but lost before getting anywhere near the semi-finals. Ablities Charisma, having trained with Gohan for a few years as a child, learned various different abilities. Although she doesn't train as much when she's older, Charisma is still able to hold her own in battle and can prove to be quick a tactful oppononet and not as easy to beat as she looks like. Although not as strong as the other Z-fighters, she's certainly able to stand her ground. Charisma is able to fly, shoot beams of energy, has superhuman strength, sense ki levels, and is able to withstand more damage than a normal human can. What she lacks in power, Charisma makes up with speed. Being light statured and petite, she's able to dodge most attacks quite easily and confuse her opponents using her Mirror Me techinque. Category:Characters